


The Marauder of my heart

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: Yllva was raised that a name or a meaning of a name was the most important thing that defines a person, when she joins the Marauders in Hogwarts she will find out what destiny had instore for her name and a certain relationship blossoming between her and our favourite werewolf





	1. Prologue: what is in a name

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters apart from Yllva and the plot line, this story is also on wattpad under xellabvb girl which is me. All similarities with regards to people or places living or dead is simply fiction purposes and not because the author has any personal knowledge of them/it.
> 
> as Always( haha get it) anyway as always please comment even negative comments because it help me improve my writing style anyone want to be my beta feel free to also comment and thank you in advance.
> 
> this is a Remus Lupin/OFC story of course because I love Remus and the Marauders era so so much please take note that character description of canon characters are based on google searches, they may vary from the movies. 
> 
> thank you and enjoy

Ylva pov

Mama always says that a name is important, whether we are pureblood, halfblood or muggle born, we should be proud of our name. According to mama a name says a lot about a person, for example, she mentioned that the black family name are so important because of the dark arts that they dabble in, just like the Malfoys. 

Mama further mentioned that the Potter’s are just as influential name as the blacks, although they do not have the same love for the dark arts. “A name is set in stone darling, and one should always live up to your name” was her words to me, like Romeo and Juliet the muggle play mom and I saw a few weeks ago, “the Capulets and Montagues would not be seen dead with each other” she would remark ever so often as Romeo and Juliet would declare their undying love towards one another, which tragically was the outcome of the story when they both died for the other.

I once asked mama why she called me Ylva, as she is so obsessed with the meaning of names, but she never said, there is just always the tiny little smile on her lips as she looks at me at the whole 5,3 curvy body, with my flaming red hair and blue eyes, and my small button nose, and tells me that when I am ready I will understand the meaning of my name.

I was normal, or as normal as can be I suppose, see the thing is, I have magical powers, yes you heard me correctly I am a witch, well a halfblood witch to be honest, my mom is a witch and my dad is a muggle( non-magic folk) I grew up in a happy home, where mom and dad lived happy in love with each other, there were times we struggled as a family to make ends meet, my Pa being a baker and having his own bakery( no wonder I am a little overweight), and mom working as a healer at St. Mungo’s hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries, but all our mouths were fed, and our beds were warm, and we were very close as a family and that made all the difference in the world, at least it did until Lord Voldemort came and murdered my parents. He tried to kill me too, but unfortunately I was away on vacation with my aunt and uncle in America. My aunt and uncle moved to England after the death of my parents so that I can stay at Hogwarts.

I am about to start my sixth year as a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland, my best friends are four boys that call themselves the Marauders, again a name with meaning, they call themselves the Marauders because of all the mischief they get up to by pranking people especially the students in Slytherin house, and by specifically a student named Severus Snape, although they call him Snivellus. The Marauders real names are James Potter, he is a tall boy with black unruly hair, brown eyes and glasses, also with a nickname of Prongs, which you would also find out the meaning later, then we have Sirius Black, tall, handsome, player, lady’s man, he has long black hair with grey eyes, and the most mischievous smirk, he was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin like all off the black family members, although he does not at all put any stock in the pureblood superiority nonsense that the rest of his family uphold, he is also called Padfoot by his friends. Third we have the studious, more responsible and more mature Marauder, Remus Lupin, he is tall, with sandy brown hair, brown eyes and his body and face covered in various scars, we call him Moony, lastly we have Peter Pettigrew, a shorter plumper boy with blonde hair, he kind of has a ratty face, and appearance, with his small beady brown eyes, and poor hygiene, he doesn’t smile often, but is always happy to be included in our little circle of friends, the marauders calls him Wormtail, I affectionately refer to him as Wormy. I am also best friends with Lily Evans, who secretly has a crush on James Potter, which she said she is never ever going to admit aloud.


	2. Meet Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

Remus Pov.

As I packed the last of my stuff, for the new year at Hogwarts, I sweep my eyes over my room, taking in the posters, that Sirius and James made me get, the majority of them was of muggle bands like Pink Floyd and Queen, although I do not personally listen to them, I know that Sirius is a fan, and can sometimes be heard singing in the shower at the top of his lungs. Some of the posters was made out of photos from all my friends, we were smiling and waving at the camera, and my heart filled with warmth I was so lucky to have them as my friends, even after they found out that I am a werewolf they still stayed with me, even going as far as becoming illegal animagi, so that they can support me on the days of the full moon. James turns into a stag, where his name Prongs comes from, Sirius turns into a big black dog called padfoot, but to be honest I was all for naming him snuffles, Peter is a rat called wormtail. Ylva does not turn into an animal, as she is not an animagi, but she is the little healer of our group always willing to help, I lost count how many times she bandaged us, and helped us with minor injuries, helping us stay out of the hospital wing.

Yllva really is breathtakingly gorgeous with her fury red hair and blue eyes, I know she always says she is fat, but I feel that her fuller figure body is perfect with her face. She has always made us laugh, even after everything she has been through, she never gives up and in my eyes she is the strongest girl I know, of course I cannot tell her this, or even that I like like her, I am scared that she does not feel the same way about me, and it scares me to think that I may lose her. 

I snapped my trunk shut, as I finished packing the last of my stuff, tomorrow will be the 1st of September and the start of the new term, I was pretty nervous as I knew this was our N.E.W.T.S year and it felt that I won’t have enough time studying, knowing that the moment the trains stops at the station that James and Sirius will want to start immediately with pranking. 

Remus woke up the next morning early as he heard his mother Hope Lupin call him down for breakfast, he looked at his watch just to realise that there wasn’t a lot of time left for him to get ready he hurriedly took a shower and got dressed in his favourite red button up shirt, and jeans, he will change into his robes once he gets onto the train. After kissing his mom good morning he ate the breakfast, and then made his way to the fire place, he would be flooing to James’s house where he will leave with the Potters to the train station.(his mother was feeling very ill at the moment, and traveling will not be good in her current condition.) he climbed into the fire and shouted potter manor, he opened his eyes and was met by the grinning face of James Potter “well, look who decided to join us padfoot, hi Moony” Remus grinned and ran towards his to best friends hugging them. “ Hey guys, it’s so wonderful to see you” he replied, dusting off his pants. He greeted the two elder Potters, and followed them outside where they with a sudden pop apparated to King Cross station. They made their way to an empty compartment relaying the different holiday stories as they waited for Yllva to find them.


	3. Chapter 2: King Cross train station

Yllva pov

As I made my way over to the train, I noticed Severus and Lily talking, he looked excited about something, I who could not stand the sight of him decided not to make my way towards Lily but to find the compartment with the Marauders in, I have missed them so much, although I enjoyed spending my holidays with my family like I usually do, it is nice going back and seeing what my friends were up to. I felt myself bump into someone causing the both of us to tumble towards the floor, I quickly put my hands in front of myself to prevent falling on my face, when I looked up I saw Regulus Black glaring at me “Out of my way, halfblood scum, go annoy that bloodtraitor of a brother of mine why don’t you” he muttered pushing himself through the throngs of people, I felt like for the millionth time tears stuck to my face as I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat that suddenly appeared, six years, six bloody years and I am still not over the teasing and the bullying from the Slytherins. 

It always feels like life can get better and then, one word, one hit, one trip makes all my happiness disappear, I know I feel so pathetic right now, but I can’t but help feel like somehow this is all my fault, I kept my face down as I slowly made my way towards the train just lifting my head enough to peek through the doors looking for my friends. 

The train was as usually bustling with activity as students were laughing and screaming, with excitement, some panicking over forgotten homework, and new first years trying to figure out, how they will be sorted, I glanced over to some compartments to find couples snogging, or holding hands and generally felt a dull ache within my chest, because I did not have anyone yet to share cute intimate moments with. 

I saw Sirius waving from an compartment and once I got there I saw all the boys was already there, James Potter had a toothpick in his mouth reminding me a lot of John Travolta in Grease, another muggle movie that I watched during the holidays. Sirius was sitting there with his usual devastatingly handsome smirk, that all the girls with the exception of Lily and me swooned over. Remus was sitting with his nose in a book. I saw that for once he did not have a chocolate bar in his hand. Peter was napping with his head on Remus’s shoulder. “Hi, guys how was your summer” I asked making Remus look up from the book he was reading, he gave me the most breathtakingly beautiful smile as he answered. “Ylva, wow hi there didn’t see you, my summer was very peaceful and quiet thank you very much for asking.” I saw James smirk, winking at Moony and whispering something into Sirius’s ear, he then turned towards me and said, “same old same old, boring no pranking missing you guys holiday” while Sirius who have been living with James since fifth year, after he ran away from home nodded in agreement. Peter was still napping so I didn’t even bother turning towards him for an answer, I just walked over to Remus and plopped myself down onto his lap, which apparently surprised him a lot. What can I say he is very comfy and if I did this with Sirius or James, they would have probably made an inappropriate joke or something along those lines. 

Remus POV

I was very surprised when I felt Yllva plopping down in my lap, not that I minded, I just hoped that I will not get turned on with her in my lap, as that would probably really embarrass the both of us, so I gently wrapped my arms around her waist, steading her, when I felt the train lurch as we left the station. I watched her beautiful lips move as she spoke to the boys and heard her bubbly laughter, as Sirius told a joke and I just fell more and more in love with her every second.

I blushed as I realised that she has been staring at me for a while. “what?” I asked finally understanding that she asked me a question. “ How was the transformation Remy?, You really don’t look that well.” I could hear the concern and the care in her voice and my heart swelled with love for this woman. I replied that it wasn’t that bad, but that I had missed the boys’ company. I gently rested my head against her forehead as a sign for her not to worry. 

I could see that James and Sirius was going to say something inappropriate and decided that I have to at least sit in the prefect’s compartment for a while so I waved goodbye as I made my way towards the prefect’s compartment, leaving Ylva with a tiny pout. I saw Lily and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects talking, as the Slytherin prefect sitting scowling at Lily. “Hi, Lils, I softly said as I saw her look up.” “o, Hi Rem, how was your summer?” “It was good thank you Lily, I am just very glad to be back.” She smiled as she continued to talk to the other prefects, as my mind wandered to the gorgeous girl sitting back with the Marauders, and I just wish I had the courage to ask her out.


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Yllva POV

The castle stood in its great majesty the silver of the moon ( not full Moon) giving the black lake an eerie glow. The moon is always so beautiful to me despite the horror that it possesses turning Remus into a wolf, she just wanted to dance in the moonlight, barefoot with rain dripping down her forehead. She made her way over to the carriages climbing in next to James and Sirius, Peter was finally awake, and eating a sandwich, she doesn’t even know where he got it from. Remus was nowhere to be found, I suspected he went with the prefects; they have their own special carriage to travel in. 

The feast was wonderful as always, all the newly sorted first years was happily bubbling to their classmates, when suddenly in the place of the professors there sat birds, big majestic phoenixes, looking over to Remus she found James and Sirius winking at her, laughing while Remus was shaking his head in disappointment, although there was a tiny smile on his face, Peter was napping already with his head on his arms, spittle dribbling out of his mouth. Professor Dumbledore finished his speech after they changed back sending a small smile of amusement to the Marauders, and they all happily went to the common room. 

Inside the common room the fire was already crackling in the hearth, making the mood very toasty and warm, this right here she thought to herself, this was home, and she wouldn’t want it any other way.  
There was a hushed silence as the occupants of Gryffindor got ready for bed, the first years, being stuffed from all the delicious goodies sighed happily in their beds, excited for the classes they will be attending soon. The upper years scrambling to get last minute homework done, prefects roaming the halls for wayward students, and Hogwarts giving a sigh of relief as silence finally settled around her. 

Remus POV  
Remus signed as he roamed the hallway, he knew that James and Sirius were somewhere right now under the invisibility cloak, looking for mischief, and even though he is always the responsible and mature one, he would like to be there with his friends pulling pranks. He always felt a little left out of the group because he was always so mature and responsible, and the times when he joined in his friends’ marauding he felt closer to them than ever. He saw couples sneaking around, looking for places where they can snog in peace and a part of him yearned to have someone in his life to do the same to, but he knew because of his “furry little problem” as James affectionately refers to his lycanthropy that no lady would ever be interested in pursuing a relationship with him.


	5. Chapter 4: Fights, Detentions and Jily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very boring chapter but wanted some Jily action so

Yllva POV

Two weeks has passed since Yllva has arrived at Hogwarts, and it seems that the only thing on the teacher’s minds was preparing the students for their N.E.W.T.S, there were hardly any time for her to spent time with the Marauders especially to pull pranks, as most of her free time consisted of studying, she spends most of her evenings in the library with Lily, Remus and for some odd reason Severus, although the latter totally ignores her and Remus. She was making her way from the Library with Remus when she bumped into a very muscular body, looking up she saw Lucius Malfoy glaring at her. “ well well well, who do we have here, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, my favourite half-bloods. The little slut has found herself a little play thing.” I felt the tears starting to fall, it is the first time that Malfoy ever insulted me in front of any of the Marauders. I saw Remus lunging himself at Lucius breaking his nose as he shouted at him: “Do not call Yllva a slut, she is 100 times the person you are, and any guy would be lucky to have her.” I felt my love for him just increase tenfold, this man had my heart, in his hands he just didn’t know it yet. Lucius staggered back clutching his nose, trying to stem the blood that was now freely flowing from his broken nose. 

Suddenly Professor Sprout appeared and the expression on her face was one of shock and fury, she definitely did not ever expected physical violence coming from Remus, he always seems so gentle and kind. We both received a detention and had to clean the greenhouses with toothbrushes, which took a very long time to complete. As they made their way back to Gryffindor common room, they found James and Lily interlocked and snogging each other without any care in the world. They wondered when this happened as their knowledge goes Lily still hated James a few days ago. 

Yllva turned towards Remus, seeing that he was very shocked at the findings as well, it was a well-known fact that James had asked Lily out ever since 3rd year and that she kept rejecting him, so this was very shocking. She knew she was going to have a nice little chat with Lily soon to get all the little details of what was happening.

Remus POV

To say I was shocked at discovering Prongs and Lily kissing was an understatement, and I wondered how it came to be. To be fair James has asked Lily out since 3rd year and she kept rejecting him, so maybe it should not come as such a big surprise that she had finally caved and said yes, he will get it out of James eventually. He glanced over to Yllva and saw that she was smiling, her eyes twinkling with delight as she saw her best friend kissing James. I so wished that I could kiss her and make her know how much I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay as true as possible to the 70 era in which the Marauders take place, but please bare in mind all my info comes from the internet thank you.


End file.
